


Open Your Mind

by katling



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Control, Moderated lightly for my peace of mind, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Tony's had enough of the Avengers, Vision sees the light, not team Cap friendly, the mind stone doesn't like being misused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: In the wake of the Ultron mess, Vision comes by to asks some questions and offer some revelations of his own. They take Tony down and entirely unexpected path.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo - Card 3054, Square T5: Grief
Relationships: Tony Stark & Vision
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270763
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1469
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Open Your Mind

Tony had never been so glad to see the back of the Avengers as he was now. It had been a relief to fast track the renovations on the Compound and ship them all out there, far away from him. It wasn’t just the way they watched him after the Ultron mess, their misplaced and offensive suspicion, Steve’s badgering and hectoring, their acceptance of the HYDRA witch. It was the way they completely dismissed the death of JARVIS, as though he had been nothing more than a thing, instead of a person. Steve had even told him to ‘get over it’ as though JARVIS hadn’t been with him for nearly twenty years. 

Thus far, he’d avoided any contact with them, fobbing off the invitations to ‘team dinners’ or ‘team training’ by saying he had to oversee the repairs on the tower or he had urgent SI work to do or that he was required to answer questions regarding the Sokovian incident at the UN. That latter one seemed to be received the best and he sneered even as he thought about it. They were so enthusiastic about the idea that he alone was responsible for Ultron that they jumped on anything that might support that line of thought.

Tony had no intention of going to the Compound any time in the near future. There was something about the witch that he didn’t like. Beyond the obvious, that is – that she was HYDRA and apparently unrepentant about it, that she blamed him for something that anyone with just a single brain cell could see wasn’t his fault, that she had turned the Hulk on Johannesburg and had refused to take responsibility for that. It was more than all of that. He always felt… bad after being anywhere near her. Mentally, he felt heavy and slow, like he was trying to force his mind to think through treacle. And the nightmares that came afterwards were… hideous. This only occurred after he’d been near her. He’d confirmed it while they’d still been living in the Tower. As his old man used to say: once is chance, twice is coincidence, third time is a pattern.

He leaned back in his chair and stared listlessly at the fractured remnants of JARVIS’ golden code. The AI wasn’t quite his oldest friend – Rhodey held that mantle – but he was pretty close. And JARVIS had been a friend of a different magnitude than Rhodey. Not better, not worse, they just filled different niches in Tony’s life and being without him now was… hard. 

The grief hit Tony once more and let out a shuddering breath and ran a hand down his face. He didn’t need to ‘get over it’ as Steve had demanded but he knew that he did need to find a way past it. Somehow. Pepper had told him not to rush himself and he’d never felt so grateful for her friendship as he had then. Their relationship might have run aground and foundered but their friendship had remained solid.

“Boss?”

Tony forced himself not to flinch at the soft, still unfamiliar voice of his new AI. “Yeah, FRI?” he said, his voice a little hoarse.

“Vision is requesting entrance to the workshop.”

Tony grimaced. He wasn’t sure what to make of Vision. On one hand, he was the last remaining link he had to JARVIS but on the other, thinking of him that way was entirely unfair to Vision, who was a person in his own right, not an adjunct of JARVIS. He could lift Mjolnir and yet seemed fascinated and enamoured by the HYDRA witch. The contrasts were… odd.

“Let him in,” he said after a long pause.

The doors to the workshop slide open and Vision walked in. Tony quickly waved away the remains of JARVIS’ code and slapped on a friendly expression.

“Vision, what brings you here?”

Vision hesitated and frowned. He looked around, his gaze flicking over the various screens and workbenches. He seemed to be trying to marshal his thoughts but not succeeding terribly well.

“I… have some questions,” he finally said, inching a bit closer to Tony. “I have tried asking the others, but I am uncertain as to the… veracity of their replies.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow and waved Vision towards a stool. “Have a seat. I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability and if I can’t, I’m sure FRIDAY might be able to find something on the ‘net.”

Vision sat down gingerly and clasped his hands together. “Thank you. If I may ask… why do the others believe that you created the entity that named itself Ultron?”

Tony was a bit taken aback by the question. He’d expected something about human nature, not this. “Uh, what do the others say?”

Vision looked irritated as he waved a hand dismissively. “Their responses lack any sort of logic and when pressed to elaborate and elucidate, they merely resort to hyperbole and character assassination.”

Tony couldn’t say he was surprised to hear that, but he kept that to himself. “I don’t know,” he said with a shake of his head and shrug. “I told them more than once that whatever Ultron was, it wasn’t the AI Bruce and I were working on. That AI wasn’t even remotely ready. It didn’t even have an interface yet.”

“The UN believe you,” Vision said.

It wasn’t a question, but Tony answered it as though it were. “Yes. I presented them with all the data and evidence that I possessed, and their independent experts came to the same conclusion I did. The entity that called itself Ultron came from the Mind Stone and was able to do so due to the electrical surge created by Thor’s hammer. I freely admit that Bruce and I should have taken more precautions but we…” He grimaced and rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know why we didn’t. I know the others think I’m reckless and, well, yes, I am but only ever with myself. Bruce was there so I wouldn’t…” He paused again. “I don’t know why.”

Vision gave a small nod then reached out with one hand. “If I may? I cannot guarantee this will not hurt but I believe it may provide some answers to you and to myself.”

Tony firmly reminded himself that Vision could lift Mjolnir and whatever reservations Tony might have about the definition of ‘worthy’ attached to the hammer, he did know that it excluded people of ill intent. Thor had assured him of that much.

“Okay.”

Vision reached out and pressed his fingers against Tony’s forehead. He felt a presence in his mind, but it was gentle and kind, so he relaxed a little. There was the distinct impression that the presence was looking for something then that heavy, slow feeling grew strong before it abruptly disappeared and Vision sat back, his hand dropping to his lap. Tony blinked and shook his head then looked over to see Vision looked sober and grim.

“What’s the verdict, Viz?”

Vision hesitated for a moment before replying. “Your recklessness regarding the Mind Stone came not from any intentional carelessness on your part but from the influence Ms Maximoff had on your mind when you retrieved the sceptre. She intended for you to self-destruct in some manner. She has continued to tamper with your mind since Captain Rogers accepted her onto the team and only your reticence to come to the Compound has allowed her influence to fade somewhat.” He frowned. “I was wrong about her.”

Tony froze. “She’s…?”

“I have removed all traces of her from your mind,” Vision replied. He cocked his head slightly. “If you would like proof, perhaps you would care to consider the fate of my… father. JARVIS.”

Tony frowned at him and started to shake his head. “I don’t…” He froze and went very pale. “That bitch,” he breathed. “How did she…?”

“I cannot say for certain, but I suspect that she felt your thoughts turn to resurrecting JARVIS and in order to cause you pain, she hid them from you.”

“Boss…” FRIDAY began with a such degree of hesitancy and uncertainty that Tony’s head snapped up.

“Yeah, baby girl?”

There was a moment of silence then a screen popped up and a video began to play. It was of Tony puttering around in the workshop. As the video continued, they heard FRIDAY rather brightly tell him that she had finished the initial work required to bring JARVIS’ back up online. As they watched, Tony snarled and, with red gleaming in his eyes, he snapped and growled at her. The video then stopped.

“I…” Tony began as he stared at the screen in shock. “I don’t remember that. FRI…”

“I know, boss,” FRIDAY said a little sadly. “I realised that after a while but every time I tried to bring up JARVIS or that horrible red in your eyes or the suggestion that Maximoff was doing this, you’d react like that. So, I… I stopped.”

“I’m so sorry,” Tony said still with that lingering horror.

“It’s okay, boss, there’s nothing to forgive. It wasn’t you. It was Maximoff.”

Tony still looked stricken as he turned to Vision. “How did you know?”

“There were things that she said that did not make sense unless I ascribed a more malicious intent to them,” Vision replied. “When I began to question her, she started using her magic to try and make me more… amenable. However, it appears that the Mind Stone retains an… awareness, though not one as inimical as Ultron was. It rejected her attempts and sent me warnings.” He paused and looked chagrined. “I was… tempted to ignore them. It has not been easy to assimilate at the Compound. Only Ms Maximoff looked at me without wariness and distrust and I confess I…”

“Fell for it?” Tony offered gently when the synthezoid didn’t finish his sentence.

“Yes,” Vision admitted apologetically. “I am sorry.”

Tony shook his head. “No need to apologise. I know I probably didn’t make it any easier. It took me a while to be able to look at you and not see JARVIS. I’m sorry. That was on me, not on you.”

“It was JARVIS or what remains of his programming within me that prompted me to come here today,” Vision admitted. “Once I became aware of Ms Maximoff’s attempts at manipulation, I began to… meditate. To become more aware of and comfortable with the Mind Stone. We are one, after all. It seemed only right, after its warnings, to… make contact, as it were.”

“How did that go?” Tony asked, intrigued more than he was willing to admit.

“Rather well,” Vision replied. “Its sentience is ancient and not something easily codified by human terms. It does, however, intensely dislike being used against its will, so we have come to an arrangement. I will continue to learn, for it enjoys knowledge, and in return it will aid me. Within reason.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Within reason?”

“It will not allow me to destroy this world or control the minds of others,” Vision replied. “Among other things.”

“It has morals?” Tony asked curiously.

Vision nodded. “Yes. I get the impression that it did not begin its existence with those morals but has developed them over the millennia after being used and misused far too many times.” He smiled slightly. “However, it seems that our morals align quite well.”

“That’s good to hear,” Tony said dryly. “And all it wants in return is knowledge?”

“Yes,” Vision replied. “It finds humans fascinating.” He frowned a little. “Well, it finds some humans fascinating. I fear it does not care much for most of the Avengers, however it likes both you and Dr Banner since you seek to learn as well.”

Tony blinked. “I _think_ I find that comforting,” he said dubiously. “Odd that the Mind Stone has opinions about mind control. Isn’t that what it does?”

“That is what it can be used for,” Vision corrected. “That is not its purpose.”

“And what is its purpose?”

“It did not choose to tell me that,” Vision said rather wistfully. “But calling it the Mind Stone? It’s interest in learning? I am inclined to think that its purpose lies with intelligence and knowledge, not with controlling people’s minds.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Tony drew in a breath then let it out again. “So. Maximoff. Is she… manipulating the others?”

“I believe she is,” Vision replied. “Now that I am no longer blinded to her actions, I can sense her hand on them but not necessarily its purpose. I do not think she is controlling them, more that she is…”

“Manipulating them,” Tony repeated. “Maybe making them see her as the young, innocent waif Steve seems to think she is.” He snorted. “I mean, she’s twenty-four and willingly volunteered for HYDRA. She’s not the kid Steve claims she is. Also, she can say she thought it was SHIELD all she likes but she can get into people’s minds. There’s no way she didn’t know they were HYDRA and she seemed pretty happy to work with them.”

“I believe you may be correct,” Vision replied. 

Tony frowned in thought as he went through several different scenarios and worked out how soon Rhodey could get back. They were going to need War Machine as well as Iron Man.

“Can you contain her?” he asked.

Vision nodded. “I can. You intend to have her arrested?”

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “I’ll need to talk to some people in Sokovia first. And figure out a way of containing Steve and the others until we can work out how badly they’ve been affected.”

Vision nodded. “I had intended to ask if I might stay here but perhaps it might be best if I returned and acted as though everything was normal?”

“Are you sure you’d be willing to do that?” Tony asked, concerned. “You don’t have to.”

Vision considered that. “I think it would be best. I can keep you up to date with what is happening. She cannot harm me, not now that I am on guard against her and have an accord with the Mind Stone.”

“Okay,” Tony said slowly. “But don’t be afraid to come and see me anytime. I would like to get to know _you_ better.”

Vision smiled. “I would like that too. And once you have restored him, I would like to know my… father better as well.”

Before Tony could say anything, FRIDAY piped up, a cheeky note in her voice. “Boss? If JARVIS is Vision’s father, doesn’t that make you Vision’s grandfather?”

Tony spluttered indignantly as FRIDAY laughed, delighted at her teasing. Vision smiled as well and when Tony calmed down a bit, he said rather shyly, “I would be honoured to consider you my grandfather.”

Tony stared at him, speechless, then he smiled, one of the rare smiles that held no artifice, just genuine joy. At the teasing, at the knowledge that soon he’d have JARVIS back, at the fading of what had once seemed insurmountable grief. It held fast even against thoughts of what they were going to face in the future with Maximoff and the Avengers.

“I’m too damn young to be a grandfather but… yeah. Just… yeah.”


End file.
